Welcome To The Family
by Samjax
Summary: You know what happens when the animatronics catch you. They stuff you and then bring you back to life. Jeremy Fitzgerald learned that the hard way. Now he will never be the same again, thanks to the 'Bite' of '87. And also the Marionette. Sometimes in life it's just better to quit while you're ahead. Halloween oneshot.


**Welcome To The Family**

 **November, 1987**

Jeremy yelped in fright and almost dropped the Freddy head when he heard something in the air vents. Checking the cameras, the guard felt his breath catch in his throat when he spotted Withered Bonnie in the left vent. Jeremy grabbed the head and threw it on. 'Don't kill me. Please don't kill me.' He prayed.

This was his sixth night on the job, and as much as Jeremy hated this occupation, he just had to try and remain calm. He wanted to get out of this hell hole asap. As his work week went on, the guard asked himself repeatedly, "why did I ever sign up to do this job? This job is a matter of literal life or death."

The advertisment in the newspaper for a security guard at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria was the first thing that Jeremy's eyes had caught sight of. The brunette thought that this job would be a walk in the park, considering all he had to do was watch over a pizzeria party zone.

Boy was he wrong though. The mans simple job had turned into a living hell when he found out that the suits of these animatronic characters were actually possessed by innocent little children who's lives were cut tragically short. The message that Phone Guy had left for him on this night didn't calm him down one bit. It only increased his anxiety levels even more. Jeremy was the jittery type, he got scared way too easily due to his Panophobia. Hearing the news that kids were murdered earlier in the day scared him to death.

Stepping into the office, Old Bonnie scanned the figure sitting at the desk. Through the robots eyes, the torn up Fazbear mascot saw Freddy Fazbear. Shrugging his shoulders, the broken down bunny turned around and retreated back down the Main Hall, Bonnie figured he'd scan the other rooms for the security guard and then come back to the office later and try again.

Since all of the animatronics were much more agressive tonight, there was not time to relax: picking up the flashlight, Jeremy flashed the light down the long hallway, stunning Foxy for the moment. Flicking the camera over to the Prize Corner Jeremy wound up the music box, he had charged it up halfway when he heard something bang in the vents.

Toy Chica was coming for him. She looked much scarier without her beak, along with frightening blackened eyes. But she didn't want to party, she wanted to kill. Jeremy knew exactly what to do, he had been here for five nights already. He waited till he saw her in the air vents blind spot before he threw on the head. Looking up, all Chica saw was Freddy waving nervously.

Crawling out of the vents, she greeted her fellow animatronic, "oh hi Freddy, you seen the security guard yet?" The chicken titled her head curiously.

"Um, nope, haven't seen him." Inside the head, the man was whimpering with fright.

Regaining his eye sight, Foxy lunged tword Jeremy, hooked his hand onto the mask, and yanked it right off him. He turned to Toy Chica. "Are ye really so gullible maty?That'd be the night guard. He was just wearing the mask to fool ye and mess with yer facial scanners." The pirate tossed the empty head aside. "But I can see right through that blasted disquise. Freddy!" Foxy called as he grabbed Jeremy. "I've got the guard!"

Withered Freddy and Toy Freddy entered the office, they were surprised to see that Foxy had captured the guard. "You've done well Foxy, I'll go get the Marionette." Toy Freddy said.

"No need, I heard everything." The Puppet climbed out of her box and walked into the office, a bare, metal, endoskeleton trailing right behind. "Now we can take our little friend here and get him suited up for the birthday party today."

"No! Let me go! I'm not an empty suit, or even an endoskeleton! I'm a human being!" That was Jeremy Fitzgerald's final remark as Mangle swung down from where she was dangling on the ceiling and bit into his head, crushing his skull and biting his frontal lobe off completly. Jeremy was then lifted up by Mari and placed into a Freddy Fazbear suit. The clock read 5:58 AM. Jeremy was that close to making it, but he had failed. The endoskeleton climbed down inside with him. The metal skeleton had to forcefully stuff itself down inside the already cramped costume. Piercing right through Jeremy's body, slicing into flesh and tearing it off as though it was nothing more then a nice piece of freshly cooked ham. Blood gushed out of the mans body and ran down the insides of the suit, pooling at the bottom.

Placing the Freddy head on and looking at their capture of the guard, Mari laughed along with the other robots. The Freddy suit went limp for a moment while the suit was reanimated. The metal eyes glowed and the suit sprung to life and looked up at the one who reanimated him. Jeremy's soul was now trapped.

Looking at their new family member, the Puppet narrowed its eyes, "Jeremy, or should I say: 'Freddy Fazbear the Third', welcome to the family."

 **A/N**

 **BOO! Hi guys, new Halloween story. This was based off a video I saw on YouTube. It was a theory video called The Final Theory- Five Nights at Freddy's 2 by BlackfootFerret. I understand what the welcome to the family on the bottom of Jeremy's Night 6 paycheck means. Then again this is just a theory. XD Watch the video if you choose. Ok guys that's it. Short authors note and short story. Until next time R &R and Happy Halloween! **


End file.
